


Cigarrillos

by aribakemono



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2019-08-09 17:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16454384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aribakemono/pseuds/aribakemono
Summary: No se lo esperaba, el sabor a tabaco en la boca de Castiel.





	Cigarrillos

No se lo esperaba, el sabor a tabaco en la boca de Castiel. El sabor amargo, agrio, que baila en los labios de Dean al separarse. La culpabilidad por sentirse roto e intentar reconstruirse con la ayuda del otro, el eco terrible de la soledad que les asola mientras se besan por segunda vez, despacio, saboreando el abandono.  
  
Que Dios no les va a ayudar, Sam le ha _traicionado_ y Castiel ha empezado a fumar, y Dean siente la necesidad de besarle porque solo le tiene a él. Porque le falta el peso del colgante y todas las noches siente el cosquilleo en la mano, como si el collar cayera una y otra vez a la basura. Un jodido recordatorio que no necesita. Porque lo que quiere ahora, de verdad, es apoyarse en alguien.  
  
Y quien mejor que un ángel que fuma para destruir algo, lo que sea, aunque joda a Jimmy en el proceso, porque su Padre le ha abandonado. _El muy hijo de puta_.  
  
Así que se tragan todo el humo y el sabor del cigarrillo, el sentimiento de estar perdidos en medio de una carretera, sin coche, sin dinero, si aliento... sin padres a los que llamar, la traición, el dolor en el pecho, el colgante perdido. _Todo_. Y no dicen nada después, cuando Castiel mira al vacío y enciende otro cigarrillo, preguntándose cómo van a luchar ahora que lo han perdido absolutamente todo.  
  
Incluso a ellos mismos.  
  
(Porque Dean ha perdido a Sam, aunque no lo diga, y Castiel no sabe qué puede hacer por ellos, porque no es un Winchester y no sabe arreglar cosas de familias; porque Sam no sabe cómo volver a Dean, cómo recuperar la confianza perdida, dónde conseguir otro colgante como aquel; y porque Castiel ha llamado hijo de puta a su propio Padre y empieza a entender, un poco, el punto de vista de Lucifer).


End file.
